


Team

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Illnesses, Ladrien soulmates, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Marinette had a big crush on Adrien. Chat Noir had a big crush on Ladybug. When Adrien and Ladybug find out they're soulmates, they have to learn to live with their newfound bond and resolve their crushes on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the LTSLTB universe. Although there are many stories in this series, this story stands alone. You do not need to read the other stories to understand this one.

_ We live in cities you’ll never see onscreen, _

_ Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things. _

_ Livin’ in ruins of a palace within my dreams, _

_ And you know, we’re on each other’s team. _

_ Team, Lorde _

 

* * *

Adrien was falling. 

And the further he fell, the more Ladybug panicked. Gorizilla held her tightly and despite her struggling, she couldn’t get herself free. She’d lost track of her lucky charm, seemingly useless in this battle. Her yoyo was resting at her side, just as trapped as she was in the akuma’s grip. There was nothing she could do. 

And Adrien was falling.

The hand that held her let her go and she started to fall too. But she had a plan. Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around Adrien’s waist. In midair, she pulled on the line and Adrien jerked back. As she unwound the yoyo, he flew right into her arms. They exchanged a look, his eyes so hearfelt and grateful that Ladybug thought her heart would nearly burst. She was so relieved. He was safe.

A vicious pain wracked her head, appearing out of nowhere. She’d never had a migraine before but figured this was what it felt like. But migraines didn't come this quickly. She couldn’t see straight, her head hurt so much. Her ears were ringing and she could hear her own blood rushing through her. It was on a steady rhythm, like a drumbeat. 

She threw her yoyo but didn't bother to aim. Unsurprisingly, it hit a wall and returned to her. If she didn't get it together, both she and Adrien would fall to their deaths. And she refused to allow that. She'd just saved him. She would never let him be hurt. 

Despite the light blinding her and the pain in her head, she opened her eyes and wrapped her yoyo around an antenna. Adrien had let go of her but she wasn’t sure why. She could barely think. Her whole body was in agony and it was everything she could do to slow their descent until she gently touched the ground. The crowd gasped at her. She could see them talking but couldn’t hear them. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Only then did she notice that Adrien had passed out. And she got an idea as to what was happening. 

But thinking hurt and she could feel the ground tremble as Gorizilla landed in front of her. The crowd scattered and she looked back to Adrien. He was coming back to consciousness, a hand on his head. He seemed groggy. 

“Can you run?” she asked but her voice sounded quiet to her own ears.

“What?”

“Can you run?!”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then run. I’ll keep him distracted.”

She let Adrien go and the moment they stopped touching, the pain got so much worse. Adrien hesitated, and Ladybug’s suspicions were confirmed. 

But he started to run. Gorizilla kept his eyes on him but Ladybug threw her yoyo in front of him to distract him. She’d have to keep Adrien safe. Where was Chat Noir? She desperately needed him.

The fight was the hardest of Ladybug’s superhero career. The pounding in her head turned into a steady drumbeat, which she knew would happen. It took a long time for Chat Noir to show up and when he finally did, he was clumsy and easily distracted. Thankfully, with a handy Cataclysm, Gorizilla was trapped and the akuma purified. 

“Sorry, my Lady, but I have to run,” Chat said. There was no “pound it” this time.

“Me too,” Ladybug replied. She’d be lucky to get even a minute before she transformed back. The fight had taken long than she’d anticipated.

The two took off in different directions. Ladybug swung her way onto the roof of a nearby building and then down into an alley where finally, Tikki released the transformation. She flew out of Marinette’s earring and into her waiting palm. Marinette had a hand on her head, trying to massage some of the pain away. It wasn't helping.

“Are you okay, Tikki?” Marinette asked, cradling the Kwami. But she was only half paying attention. Everything seemed to hurt. Marinette just wanted to climb under the covers of her bed.

Tikki looked up at Marinette. “I’m okay. But what about you?” She had to repeat her question a few times before Marinette understood. Her ears were pounding, and her head was throbbing. She could hear almost nothing but the drumming in her head. 

“It hurts,” she said, “But I’ll be okay.” She would have to be. This couldn’t last like this.

“You should go home,” Tikki said, “You need to rest.”

“Yeah.” Marinette had to wander through Paris still in her pajamas. She stuck to the alleys as much as she could. Eventually, she managed to stumble back to the bakery. It took longer than it should have. Her parents were working so she easily managed to get back to her room. Tikki flew off to Marinette’s sweet stash for her while Marinette collapsed onto her day bed and just listened. She could make out the distinctive drumbeat. It was reminiscent of a heartbeat, if someone had put it on speakers. It drowned out all other noises. It almost hurt to think. But Marinette knew what this was.

This was a soulmate bond. Adrien Agreste was her soulmate.

Having a soulmate bond was rare, only about one person in one hundred had one. One of Marinette’s teachers had one. A few classmates over the years did. But no one Marinette was close to. This was new to her. 

Soulmate bonds occurred after meeting your soulmate. During a pivotal moment in their relationship, the bond would form. Obviously, Ladybug saving Adrien’s life was important enough for the bond to form. After that, a drumbeat would sound in the person’s head. The beat would change with the emotion of the soulmate. It would also change with distance, getting louder when the two soulmates got closer and growing quieter when they got further apart. It would disappear with a great enough distance, but Marinette would probably have to leave the continent to stop hearing it altogether. 

She rolled onto her side. Her head hurt but she couldn’t help but smile. Adrien was her soulmate! They were destined to be together!

“Can you believe it, Tikki?” Marinette asked in a sigh, “Adrien is my soulmate.”

Tikki floated back over to her with a cookie in her hands. “Yes, but Marinette, he’s not  _ your _ soulmate. He’s Ladybug’s.”

“But  _ I’m _ Ladybug,” Marinette replied, sitting up. But the motion hurt her head. Everything seemed to hurt her head. The song was blasting in her ears.

“Yes, but everyone saw  _ Ladybug _ develop the bond with him. You can’t reveal you’re his soulmate as Marinette. Otherwise, everyone will know you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette groaned and slowly eased her way back onto the day bed. “You’re right, Tikki. But how am I supposed to hide this. It hurts!”

“You’ll have to be strong,” Tikki said,” No one can know that you have a soulmate. But I know you can do it.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, “Does it ever calm down? Will it stop hurting?”

“When you’re used to it, it won’t hurt as much,” Tikki replied. 

“Have you ever worked with someone who had a soulmate before?” Marinette asked.

“Many times. Sometimes they had soulmates even before I met them. It’s no different to working with someone without a soulmate,” Tikki said, “They were all still good Ladybugs.”

Marinette had to wonder how many times Tikki had done this when she’d had partners with soulmates ‘many times’.

“Do you think Adrien is hurting?” Marinette asked.

“You can tell.”

“Can I?”

“Listen to the song. You can tell how he’s feeling.”

Marinette closed her eyes and listened. The drum had a pattern to it, but she couldn’t tell anything from it. It was loud and fast and hurt. She put her hands over her ears, even though it did nothing. She just wanted the pain to go away!

She groaned. “It’s not working! I have no idea how he’s feeling!”

Tikki flew over and patted Marinette’s hair. “He’s probably feeling what you are. It’ll be okay, Marinette. You’ll see. It’ll work out. Just think on the bright side. Your soulmate is the guy you’ve been in love with for a year!”

Marinette looked at the Kwami fondly. “You’re right. Thanks, Tikki.” She held her hand up and pulled her into a hug.

“Now you should probably ger dressed,” Tikki suggested.

She looked at her pajamas. She’d completely forgotten about them in all the craziness.  “Do I have to?” Marinette whined.

“You should try to act normal.”

“Okay.” She quickly threw on her usual outfit and sat back down. She wasn’t sure what to do next. Her head was still throbbing. “How do people with soulmates deal with this?”

“They get used to it,” Tikki replied, “Maybe you could try distracting yourself.”

“Sure. Why not?” Marinette said. She did still have a dress design she wanted to bring to life. So, she went back to her sketches. There were aspects of it she liked, but the length wasn’t right, and she couldn't decide on a color. She tried erasing parts and drawing them back in, but her hand was shaking, and she couldn’t keep her eyes focused. She just kept thinking about her awful headache. 

“This isn’t working,” she said, closing the notebook, “I’m gonna take some medicine and have a nap.”

“Maybe that’ll work,” Tikki agreed.

Marinette didn’t have to be especially subtle as she went to the bathroom; her parents were still downstairs in the bakery. She quickly found what she needed and headed back to her room. She swallowed the pills and crawled into her bed, a little regretful that she’d changed out of her pajamas. But she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

The drumbeat carried on, fast but steady and unrelenting in its volume. The birds outside, the cars on the street, the customers in the bakery, it was all drowned out by the beat. 

It got a little quieter and the pace slowed down. Now that Marinette was focusing on it, she could hear changes in it. It swelled into a painful crescendo before quieting back down and continuing at a steady, brisk pace. It seemed almost happy. Like a good thing had just happened and now, there was contentment. Maybe that’s how Adrien was feeling. He was happy!

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. Adrien was happy. She wondered why. Did he like being her soulmate? Did something else good happen to him? She hoped he liked being her soulmate. She was so happy she was his. Even though he didn’t know Marinette was his soulmate, he knew Ladybug was. And he definitely liked Ladybug. 

Marinette was consumed in her thoughts until she felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her mother on the ladder, so she could reach her bed. The afternoon sun no longer reached her room. 

“Sweetie, you were sleeping,” Sabine said, “Are you feeling well?”

The headache was still present, but it didn’t feel as bad. Still, it would be helpful to lie so she could take more time to get used to the song. “Yeah. I have a headache. I tried to sleep it off.”

“Poor dear,” Sabine said, petting Marinette’s hair, “Do you want dinner?”

Marinette shook her head. She wasn’t hungry at all. 

“Did you take some medicine?”

“Yeah. But I just wanna sleep.”

“Alright. I’ll check on you later, okay?”

“’Kay. Thanks, Maman.”

Sabine smiled. “Feel better, Marinette.” She went down the ladder and Marinette heard the trapdoor shut. She rolled over and closed her eyes. The song was still pounding but it was a slower beat. It was also very steady, like breathing while asleep. So, Adrien was probably asleep. She liked that she could figure out how he was feeling. She was going to like this soulmate bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be published next Wednesday. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. :)  
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other stories with the same soulmate trope. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_We follow the sun down low ‘til we hit the night,_

_And you hold me so tightly,_

_It’s hard to breathe_

_Sirens, Cher Lloyd_

 

* * *

Eventually, Marinette got out of the bed. After the nap, she found it much easier to focus on her designs. It was a comforting distraction, even if the song was too loud. After some time, it picked up in pace, indicating that Adrien had woken up. It hurt to hear the pounding against her ears, but it was better than before. She couldn’t quite figure out how he was feeling this time, but she hoped he was happy.

“You look better, Marinette,” Tikki said.

“I feel a bit better,” she replied, “And I have to get used to this eventually. It’s gonna be hard to hide.”

“But you’ve hidden Ladybug well,” Tikki said, “You’ll be able to hide this too.”

“I hope-” Marinette but herself off. She felt ice cold. The song took on low, deep tones, and slowed down significantly. Then it picked up pace, increasing in volume and tone until Marinette wanted to scream. She felt like she was going to cry. What emotion did this equate to?

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Tikki asked.

“There’s something wrong with Adrien,” Marinette replied, “Could I tell if he was hurt?”

“Only if he’s hurt very badly,” Tikki said, “And you’d feel some of his pain.”

“Then it’s not that, but he’s feeling some strong emotions.” Marinette stood up. “I’m gonna go see him. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug went through the trapdoor to the balcony. Making sure she wasn’t seen, she threw her yoyo and made her way across Paris. The closer she got, the louder the song got. And it seemed like Adrien’s emotions got stronger. He was hurting, and Ladybug could feel it.

She landed on the building next to his house and peered into his bedroom. She saw Adrien and Mr. Agreste. It seemed like they were having a discussion, but the song told Ladybug a different story. She suspected they were arguing instead.

Mr. Agreste stayed very still throughout the talk but Adrien was moving his arms and seemed distressed.  With the sad tone the song took on, Ladybug knew what this meant. Adrien moved around the room, turning his body away from his father. His eyes darted to the window but he didn't see her, or Ladybug suspected the song would change. But Mr. Agreste never moved. His eyes followed his son, but he never made any attempt to walk towards him.

Eventually, Mr. Agreste left the room. Adrien ran a hand through his hair and moved away, and out of Ladybug’s view.

She threw her yoyo around an antenna on the Agreste house and landed almost on the window. She knocked, but it sounded light to her own ears. Adrien didn’t react to it, so she knocked again, harder.

When he turned around, Adrien took a step back in surprise. Ladybug smiled and waved a little.  Then he rushed to his desk and pointed a remote at the windows. One panel opened into the room and Ladybug swung her way in. She landed gracefully and then they embraced.

The song sounded perfect in that moment. All the sad emotions were wiped away and replaced with sheer happiness. It filled her head and traveled into her blood, flooding her body in a warm, happy feeling. It was incredible. She’d never felt like this before and never wanted to let go.

But they both pulled back, still holding each other’s hands. Ladybug had never seen Adrien smile this brightly before. She was only falling even more in love with him.

“Ladybug,” he said. He wasn’t as upset as before, but sounded confused, “I’m so glad you’re here but why did you come?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Ladybug said, “Is something going on between you and your father?”

Adrien looked a little hesitant, but spoke anyway, “He and I got into an argument. We fight a lot, but I wouldn’t give in on this, so he got mad.”

“What was he so mad about?” Ladybug asked, “If you want to say, that is. If you don’t, I totally understand.” She gave him what she was sure was a dorky smile. Her Marinette was leaking through.

But, Adrien smiled. Then the patterns of the song grew lower and darker. “Father doesn’t want me to see you anymore. He just found out we’re soulmates and is afraid Hawkmoth will use me to get to you.”

“I’d never let that happen,” Ladybug said. She hoped the song reflected how confident she was about this. “As long as I’m around, I’ll never let you get hurt. You’ll be safe with me. And even Chat Noir would help. He wouldn’t want you to be hurt either.”

Adrien smirked a little but as quickly as it appeared, it left his face. “Thank you,” he said, and the song took on happier tones, “But Father won’t hear it. He already wants to pull me out of school. I just want him to understand that I won’t disappear like Mom did.”

“Of course he worries about you,” Ladybug said, “But he can’t stop us from being soulmates. We can always meet in secret. He doesn’t have to know. But I don’t want to be apart from you.”

“Thanks, Ladybug,” Adrien said, “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

“I’m glad you’re mine too,” Ladybug replied.

“Do I know you?” Adrien asked, “I want to find out more about you.”

“Sorry,” Ladybug said and let go of his hands. The song became a little quieter and duller. The world seemed like a darker place now that they weren’t touching. But she continued, “I shouldn’t tell you yet.”

The song got even quieter as Adrien’s face fell. “I understand. You need to keep your identity safe.”

“I promise I’ll tell you,” Ladybug said, “just not yet.”

Adrien nodded. “My Lady, I do have something to tell you. You were gonna figure it out sooner or later, so I would rather tell you now. Plagg, claws out.”

In the blink of an eye, Adrien disappeared, and Chat Noir was standing in front of her instead. He didn’t look like her confident kitty, but instead seemed shy and scared. The song grew even quieter but there was no denying the fact that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

He looked at her, ears dropping. “My Lady, I’m Chat Noir.”

Ladybug’s brain stopped functioning. She felt like she had to reboot. Adrien was Chat Noir! He had a crush on her the whole damn time!

But that meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir were soulmates. Was that even allowed? They weren’t supposed to tell each other their identities and they were soulmates. That was bad.

The song was distracting. It was in the forefront of one’s thoughts all the time. People with soulmates were seen as selfish and unproductive. How were they supposed to be a superhero duo when they were soulmates?

Ladybug had to see Master Fu. He’d know what to do.

Chat studied her face but seemed upset by what he saw. The song related as much. “My Lady?” When she didn’t say anything, he transformed back.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said, “I have to go. I need to see someone.” She turned around to swing out the window.

“Wait, Ladybug,” Adrien said and grabbed her arm, “Please don’t go.”

The song grew louder and more pleasing. Ladybug hated that she had to pull away.

“It’s important,” she said, “I’ll come back, I promise.”

Adrien nodded and reluctantly let go. The song was more mellow and quieter. She hated that she was making him sad but that didn’t change what she had to do. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t be soulmates!

* * *

It was perhaps outside of respectable business hours, but Marinette figured Master Fu didn’t mind. He was always there for her when she had questions.

She knocked politely and waited a few moments before hearing a “come in”. She walked in. Master Fu sat in the main room at the table as if he was expecting her. There was a steaming cup of tea that was obviously meant for her.

“Welcome, Ladybug,” he said, and gestured for Marinette to have a seat. She quickly did so. Tikki flew out of her bag to talk with Wayzz, leaving the two humans alone.

“Hello, Master Fu,” Marinette said, “I have some questions, if you don’t mind.”

“I assume it has to do with your new soulmate,” he said and took a sip of his drink.

“How did you know?” Marinette asked.

“There is talk of little else in Paris at the moment,” Master Fu replied, “You were unfortunately in a very public place when you and Adrien learned of your bond.”

“But you know who Adrien is,” Marinette said, “You gave him his miraculous. You know he’s Chat Noir.”

“Yes, I know that the current Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates.”

“But isn’t that a problem?” Marinette asked, “We’ve been told to keep our identities a secret, even from each other. And now we’re soulmates? I already know his and he’ll figure out mine. Isn’t that dangerous? Do you need to find a new Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Marinette,” Master Fu said, “I picked you as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat Noir for a reason. Yes, it is more dangerous to know each other’s identities, but that does not make you incapable of saving Paris. You two are the best suited towards these roles. There are no others that can replace you.”

“Has this happened before?”

“Where Ladybug and Chat Noir were soulmates? Yes, many times. It is not uncommon that such strong partners are also soulmates.”

“Many of the Ladybugs were soulmates with Chat Noir,” Tikki chimed in, “But they were always great Ladybugs. They never let their soulmate bond distract them and they succeeded. You will too, Marinette.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Marinette said.

“Tikki is right,” Master Fu said, “I trust her judgment and yours.”

“Thank you, Master,” Marinette said, “I need to find Adrien. Or Chat Noir. Whichever he is right now. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Sounds good,” Tikki agreed and floated back over to Marinette.

“Good luck, Ladybug. Make sure you help Adrien remain safe. He will be the more vulnerable of the two of you, now.”

“I will,” Marinette said, “And Master, maybe you should talk to Adrien too. He’ll probably need the help.”

“I think I will,” Master Fu replied, “Goodbye, Ladybug.”

“Bye!”

Marinette ran outside and found an isolated place. “Tikki, spots on!” She had to get back to Adrien.

* * *

Ladybug realized the closer she got to the Agreste mansion, the further the song sounded. Adrien wasn’t home. Which meant he was almost certainly Chat Noir.

Ladybug had never tried to track down her soulmate before. She’d only had the song for a few hours. But as she turned herself around and started heading in the other direction, the song grew louder. It was like a game of hot and cold with music. She’d be able to find him.

Chat was on the move, as far as Ladybug could tell.  It made trying to track him down more difficult. Ladybug hoped he wasn’t avoiding her. She had to make this right.

As she got closer to the Eiffel Tower, the song grew louder. He had to be there. And as she swung close, she saw his blond hair against the dark night. He was there.

She landed on the same platform as him. He whirled around but he didn’t seem surprised. And he didn’t smile. “Ladybug? Why are you here? Didn’t you want to leave?”

“I didn’t want to leave,” she said, “I had to. Being Ladybug and Chat Noir, I thought this would be dangerous.”

“This was always dangerous,” Chat replied.

“I know. But I worried about our identities and how we would fight together. So, I asked some questions. Apparently, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“Plagg said the same thing,” Chat said, “But they always managed.”

“And we’ll manage too,” Ladybug said, “I’m not afraid anymore.” She took a step forward and took his hands. The song turned sweet again, and she had to stifle a gasp. She loved the feeling of them together. “We’ll make this work.”

“Are you sure?” Chat asked.

Ladybug nodded. “You’re my partner and my friend. My crush and my soulmate. We’ll make it work. We have each other after all.”

“Yeah,” Chat said, “We have each other.” He was nervous about something. His cat ears were drooping, and the song was a quick repeating pattern, like a fast heartbeat.

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked.

“Who are you?” Chat asked.

Ladybug smiled. “Silly kitty. You’ll know. We know each other more than you think.”

“So, you’re not gonna tell me?”

“Nope!”

“You sure know how to leave a guy hanging,” Chat said with a dry laugh.

“Tomorrow, you’ll know,” Ladybug replied, “We go to school together.”

“Okay, tomorrow,” Chat agreed. Ladybug could still feel his nervousness though. Or perhaps she was projecting some of her own. Tomorrow, Adrien would learn that she was Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The last chapter will be published next Wednesday. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my place of work, since I wrote the entire first draft, [on paper](http://a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com/post/179160149650/more-as-mentioned-on-team-i-wrote-the-entire), there. Please give me something to do.

_ I think the universe is on my side, _

_ Heaven and Earth have finally aligned, _

_ Days are good and that’s the way it should be. _

_ Bright, Echosmith _

 

* * *

Marinette barely slept that night. Adrien was going to find out her secret! And she didn’t have any control over it. He’d find out, whether she wanted him to or not. She’d have to escape the country to keep it safe, but even then, he’d be able to figure it out.

She tossed and turned. Would he be disappointed? Marinette was nothing like Ladybug after all. Marinette was clumsy and shy while Ladybug was graceful and confident. Adrien had developed a crush on Ladybug, not Marinette. What would he think when he found out they were the same person?

“Marinette, you need to get some sleep,” Tikki said.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Marinette asked quietly, “What if he’s horrified to find out I’m Ladybug? We’re nothing alike. Marinette doesn’t have Ladybug’s charms. He’s going to hate me!”

“Marinette, he’s not going to hate you,” Tikki said, “And you have a lot in common with Ladybug. You’re both kind and selfless. And goofy in front of your crush.” Tikki giggled a little but it fell flat for Marinette.

“Okay, but what if he still can’t connect the two of us? What if he doesn’t want to? He's going to hate me because-”

“Marinette, get a hold of yourself,” Tikki said, grabbing Marinette’s face, “You’re panicking. It’s going to be okay.”

Marinette nodded and Tikki let go. “Marinette, what did you think about Adrien being Chat Noir?”

“I was surprised,” Marinette said, “Chat Noir and Adrien have such different personalities. But they’re both kind and helpful. It makes sense, now that I know.”

“Do you think less of Chat or Adrien because you know they’re the same person?”

“No. Of course not. They’re both my soulmate. And they’re both very special to me. As my partner, my love, and my friend.”

“Then why would Adrien think any less of you? You’re still the same, kind person, whether you’re Marinette or Ladybug.”

Marinette paused for a moment. But she couldn’t really fight that. She was still nervous, but she felt a lot better. “You’re right. Thanks, Tikki.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette. Now, you should get some sleep before school tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Marinette lay down and closed her eyes. She could hear the song in a quick and bouncy pattern. Adrien was very excited. And that felt good too. He wanted to meet her as Ladybug. She almost was looking forward to it too, he was so excited. She just hoped it went as well as he was hoping for.

* * *

“Marinette!” Alya ran up to her and enveloped her in a big bear hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Marinette asked.

“About Adrien. And that he’s soulmates with Ladybug.”

“Oh, right,” Marinette said. Just because Adrien was going to know her secret identity didn’t mean everyone did. She’d forgotten.

“You must be pretty bummed. But you’ll find someone else. Maybe Juleka’s brother,” she said with a nudge and a smile. 

“Y-yeah. Maybe,” Marinette replied. The two girls hurried off to class. 

“So where did you go yesterday? You were supposed to join us, but you never showed up,” Alya said.

“Right. Well, I ran into Adrien and we got caught by his fans and then the akuma hit so I ran home and stayed there,” Marinette said. It was half true. 

“You couldn’t call?” Alya asked playfully. But by now, Marinette had a reputation for being a bit airheaded. It was hard to balance a social life with being a superhero!

“I forgot,” Marinette replied, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool, girl. We all saw the pics online. Don’t-” Both girls stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the classroom. The students were crowding around Chloé’s desk. They pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. 

Chloé was sobbing at her desk. She wasn’t even wearing make up or it would certainly be running. Her eyes were red and her complexion blotchy. Sabrina kept handing her tissues and she was using them. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Alya asked. 

“She’s upset because Adrien has a soulmate,” Nino replied. 

As horrible as it was, Marinette felt a little good about this.  _ She _ was Adrien’s soulmate and not Chloé. She couldn’t say that, but she knew it.

“Adri-kins and I were meant to be together,” Chloé whined. She took another tissue from Sabrina and loudly blew her nose. 

“Guess not,” Alya whispered so only she and Marinette could hear.

Marinette smiled but tried not to show any other reaction, lest Chloé turn on her for not being sad for her.

“I figured you’d be more like her,” Alya said as the girls took their seats. 

“Nah,” Marinette replied. The song was getting louder. Adrien was walking in. “I’m happy for him and Ladybug. They’re going to be quite a pair.”

“Yeah, I guess it’ll be hard on him,” Alya said.

“Yeah, but Ladybug’ll keep him safe.”

“She did act like she had a crush on him,” Alya said, “Though not as big a crush as you.”

Marinette laughed awkwardly. At least she wasn’t completely obvious as Ladybug.

The door opened, and Marinette didn’t need to look to see who it was. The song told her. But she did anyway. Adrien looked like he was scanning the room, but he was immediately swarmed by the class.

“I can’t believe your soulmate is Ladybug,” Rose said.

“That’s pretty cool, dude,” Nino added.

“I should ask him for an interview for the Ladyblog,” Alya said.

She was about to get up when Marinette pulled her back down. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Marinette asked, “You could endanger him by making the news even more public. And depending on your questions, Ladybug could be in danger too. He wouldn’t expose her identity, even if he knew it.”

“Don’t worry. I would never endanger either of them,” Alya said, “But I at least gotta ask.” She got up and joined the crowd of students. 

“Oh, Adrien,” Chloé said. She shoved her way through the crowd and forced herself into Adrien’s arms. “I can’t believe you have a soulmate. I mean, everyone knows we were made for each other.”

Adrien looked visibly uncomfortable. “Uh, it’s okay, Chloé. We’re still friends, right?”

Chloé’s tears didn’t just magically go away like they usually did when she was crying over something silly. Marinette was surprised at how genuinely upset she was. “Of course, we are. You’ll have to properly introduce me to Ladybug of course. I  _ am  _ your best friend.”

Adrien gave a helpless look to Nino, who just smiled and shook his head a bit. Everyone knew how dramatic she could be.

“It’s pretty cool that Ladybug’s your soulmate,” Alix said, “I guess she’s just a regular person like the rest of us under the mask.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, his eyes first looking at Alix and then scanned the students. He looked through the crowd and then outside it to where Marinette was sitting. 

And based on the way his eyes widened and the breath he took, he knew. He’d figured it out.

Marinette put up a hand in a slight wave. She tried to project some of her Ladybug confidence, but it got lost in translation. 

But Adrien still smiled. He looked away before it became too suspicious and Marinette relaxed a bit. It was over. He knew now. And he didn’t look disappointed. He didn’t expose her or anything. It wasn’t even overly dramatic. All her panicking had been for nothing.

The teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats. As Adrien ascended the steps, he stumbled, and his phone fell out of his hand. It hit the ground next to Marinette’s desk. She grabbed it and handed it back to him.

Adrien took the phone but overestimated his reach and brushed his fingers against Marinette’s hand. The song turned sweeter and all other sounds drowned out. It was just the two of them in the whole universe.

But then Adrien slid his hand down and grasped the phone. Marinette missed their touch. She’d stay like that forever if she could.

“Thanks, Marinette,” Adrien said and went back to his seat. Marinette took a seat as well. If he wasn’t sure before, he sure as hell knew now.

“Guess you’re still not over that crush,” Alya said quietly as class began.

“Hey, it’ll take a little longer than one day,” Marinette replied, “But I’m still happy for him.”

She tried to pay attention in class and not let her eyes wander to Adrien and her mind wander back to the song. But it was difficult with Adrien sitting right in front of her. Alya had to nudge her back into reality multiple times. But it wasn’t like it was unusual. That happened normally, because she was so lovesick. She hoped Alya didn’t notice too much. She had to keep her soulmate a secret, to protect Ladybug.

* * *

It had been a long, exhausting day. Marinette found it very hard to concentrate. She’d been called out for spacing out at least once during every class, even with Alya trying to keep her focused. That was embarrassing. She was glad that the day was over.  

And now, she had such a headache. She was sitting outside on her rooftop terrace, trying to relax. School was going to be harder now that she had a soulmate. As would fighting akumas. But she’d just have to get used to it.

Marinette leaned back in her chair and listened to the song. It was fast and loud, telling her that Adrien was excited about something. And it was getting louder. As if he was coming closer.

Marinette opened her eyes and shot up, which did her headache no favors. She scanned the dark streets but saw nothing. 

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Tikki asked.

“I could swear that Adrien’s coming this way,” Marinette replied. She stood up and took a step forward.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure. I mean it’s-” Marinette was cut off by a black blur that tackled her back into her chair. She thought it would hurt but the song turned sweeter and even louder. It wasn’t Adrien but her partner instead. She could hear him purring against her chest. That was pretty cute.

“Chat?” she asked, “What are you doing?”

Chat sat up, so he was off her. They made eye contact. He had the sweetest smile on his face. “My Lady, it’s you. Of course it was you. You’re the kindest person I know. Of course you’re Ladybug.”

“Chat,” she said sweetly.

“I’m just so happy it’s you,” he said and hugged her again, “You’re my soulmate and my partner. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Marinette returned the hug. It all just felt so right. She and Chat, who was Adrien Agreste, were soulmates. It seemed like the universe had it all planned for them. And she couldn’t be happier.

“Yeah. Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I wrote a Ladrien soulmate AU because it's my favorite pairing of the square and my favorite scene is the MariChat one.~~  
>  I don't think this is the end because I have some sequel ideas but that's it for now. I hopefully will be able to write it soon but I've got a lot of other stories to write and publish so it may be a little while before you see it uploaded here. But please subscribe to LTSLTB to get updates when I do publish it (and I also have another LTSLTB story for a different fandom just about ready to be published so look forward to that too.)  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave your final kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. And thank you for all the support. :)


End file.
